dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ltearth
Issues with the Wiki Please use this section only for posting issues you have with the Wiki. This could involve bad coding, bad behavior, or anything you just plain don't like. Remember that suggestions should be posted in the Wiki's Suggestions page. Afternoon LT, A few notes, Possible Creatures should be something different now? They are already confirmed as in the works, so like Unreleased Creatures would better describe them no? Also, IMO no need for a whole new page, why not put them below The creatures in their own menu? I might try it and you can see if its good or not. Main Page... I don't know whats going on there, but its going beyond "simple" It would look cleaner if the Tags part were on the sidebar, rather then on the top... it looks not nice IMO. Also the Release Thingy should be part of the scroller no? Can you put the Video behind and the text in from saying the release date? Its EXTREMELY huge on my IE8 screen right now.. I'm going to add some things now and work on some little stuff =] Achievements - PC/PS3 - Can you make that... Prettier? Few things! I worked on the Achievements page, I can get one title to look right if you can take a look at it. The weapons template... looks weird?? I liked it when it was stacked Image, name, Description. Why is the Description to the right now? I asked before if we could stack two different weapons side by side, maybe I asked wrong =[ If anything looks weird, I probably didn't describe it correctly =] Adding new monster pages ATM, along with the weapons Pages. You can do the banner with the release date! I was just talking about the tags feature =p The tages feature is nice, one additional thing for the Class ones, can you add a idName= slot so we can name ourselves =D ummmm I think that is all, the sites looking really good now that you came here to help! =] I appreciate it a lot =D = Finally = 16:56, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Please fix the home page ASAP... that gate thingy is huge and... huge.... Side bar is missing, it looked nicer with the sidebar, it created a nice split that was easy on the eyes. New creature images, they are coolio... maybe hold off on them for a day or 2 and I can get you more? They might be better off a little smaller too... or all together in one box vs thsoe 4 smaller boxes. That area is also missing out on a title section... The top area looks bad too with each version... the scrolling images looked really good and professional... I would put that back and add a DD:PC coming soon image in there... maybe use that gate image and that new one you have together there?? I like how you are always trying to make things better, but there are other projects then the front page that are more important to do m8! I will setup a list tonight so we can work something out =] Thanks! =] = Finally = 18:38, August 31, 2011 (UTC)